


Draco Malfoy: The Time He Rewrote Himself into the Narrative

by httpsashtrid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Draco Malfoy, BAMF Harry Potter, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco is a rebel, Dumbledore's Army, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Oops, Rebellion, Sadness, but it's resolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsashtrid/pseuds/httpsashtrid
Summary: What if Draco would have turned his own way? What if he would have joined Dumbledore's Army? Would it have been enough?





	

 

 

 

 

 

Having Draco Malfoy join the revolution against Voldemort really changed the way everyone looked at Draco. He was always confusing and confounding Voldemort's Death Eaters, staying stone faced and doing as he was told. Later during the night, however, Draco would sneak back to Dumbledore's Army, whispering Voldemort's plans to Harry Potter and his friends. He fueled the fire, he followed his heart. Yes, he was scared. God, he was scared. But he never let it stop him.

After a few hours of sleep in the Room of Requirement in Hogwarts, everyone was up and at 'em, ready to fight for what they believed in. Draco and Harry were always the first two to be awake. Draco was pulling on his black, a size too large black hoodie and jeans. He painted two black war lines on his cheeks every morning for his rounds with either Harry or Neville or Luna, and then he'd quickly Accio his normal Death Eater attire to where ever he'd be, change quickly, and go back to the spy he'd taught himself to be.

His calm walks paralleled his excited sprinting in the grass with the rebels or his hair whipping backward as he flew through the dark sky on his broom with Harry , the both of them laughing.

His stoic manner was the opposite when he laughed and smiled at the jokes that the rebels made.

The first time anyone heard Draco Malfoy laugh, it sounded like music. No one could believe something as joyful and pleasant could come from such a cold, menacing person. Of course Dumbledore's Army knew Draco as the immature child and horrendous bully. Everyone saw Malfoy and not Draco. After the rebels met Draco, they loved how funny and smart he was. He and Harry got along like nest friends. He and Hermione talked about books whenever they got the time and watched over Harry. He and Luna talked about Astronomy and ways that things could have been. He apologized to Neville and showed him some ways to defend himself in front of idiots such as himself when he was a kid. He and Ron played chess. Hermione Granger brought the nerd out in Draco. Luna Lovegood brought the dreamer and believer out in Draco. Neville Longbottom brought out the good influence out in Draco. Ron Weasley brought out the good sport in Draco. Above all, Harry Potter brought out the happiness in Draco. He saw the light in Harry's eyes. Seeing that light shattered the dark pane covered over Draco's life.

When Harry's lips met his for the first time, the sun shone again. When Harry grasped his hand and told him those three words, Draco melted. Tears rose in his eyes for the first time in months.

"I love you, Draco," Harry whispered. His fingers were tangled with Draco's. Dumbledore's Army were preparing to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts.

Draco's eyes filled with tears. "I love you too, Harry," he got out. "Please be careful." He knew not to beg him to stay. He knew that Harry had to do this. "I can't loose you too."

"I know," Harry said. He buried the emotion in his voice with great difficulty. Watching Draco cry was the most heartbreaking thing he'd witnessed in a long time. "Don't cry, Dray. I'll be fine," he tried to say. He wiped the tears off of Draco's cheek with his thumb. "I'm The Boy Who Lived, remember?"

"But what if you don't this time? What if you just got lucky last time?" Draco said, an edge to his broken voice. "Harry, what if you _die_?"

"Baby, I won't," Harry said. Liar. "I'll be fine. I'll come out covered in dirt for you to complain about, I promise."

This earned a sad smile. "I'll be ready."

"I love you. Don't forget that," Harry kissed him again. Perhaps for the last time. He could feel the wetness of Draco's tears dampen his own face.

"I love you too," Draco gave him a quick, tight hug before releasing him and turning away, his eyes swimming with a river daring to overflow. He straightened his back and started off. An elegancy which Severus Snape would be proud of follows like a shadow behind him as his cloak billows behind him. Harry smiles sadly as he turns to the battlefield.

When Harry lay there in the middle of the ground, Draco's heart stopped like he thought Harry's did. Open sobs wrecked his body.

" _Harry Potter is dead!"_ Voldemort bellowed, a wicked smile on his face.

Draco clapped a hand over his mouth. Tears streamed freely down his face. Hermione tried to console him by putting an arm around his shoulders, but Draco shoved her off and sprinted down to Harry.

"No, no, no, no!" Draco screamed. He collapsed to his knees at Harry's side, pulling Harry's head into his lap. Harry's head fell to side. "HARRY, NO! NO, NO, NO, NO!" His head dropped onto Harry's chest. "Please wake up, Harry! I love you, you promised you wouldn't leave me, you _promised!"_

"What is this?" Voldemort said "Draco Malfoy _in love_ with _Harry Potter_!" His own menacing cackling was echoed by other Death Eaters'. Draco kept sobbing into Harry's shirt, mumbling nonsense. "How dare you betray me this way? Falling love with not just any half breed, but _Harry Potter!_ Tell me, Draco, where have you run off to at nights?"

Draco said quietly into Harry's shirt, "Go to hell."

"What was that, Blood Traitor?" Voldemort taunted. Draco snapped his head up and glared directly into the Dark Lord's piercing eyes.

"I SAID GO TO HELL!" he shouted. "YOU KILLED MY ONLY LOVE! HE'S GONE NOW BECAUSE OF YOU! I WILL NOT BE SILENCED ANY LONGER! I AM TIRED OF BEING YOU AND MY PARENTS' PUPPET!"

"How dare you speak to me in such a degrading manner?!" Voldemort roars. The Elder Wand was suddenly jabbed into the side of Draco's face. Draco heard his mother's gasp and destroyed sob from the crowd. "I should kill you now!"

"THEN DO IT!" Draco shouted again. He layed beside his only love, his last love, preparing for death. "Then do it," he repeated quieter this time.

" _Avada Ked-_ "

" _EXPELLIARMUS!"_

Voldemort was interrupted by Harry Potter with Draco's wand shooting off a spell. The Elder Wand flew to the side. Voldemort looked more than outraged.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" he screeched.

"You will _never_ hurt Draco Malfoy," Harry seethes, standing and walking towards Voldemort, firing off spells mentally. "or anyone else _ever again! Avada Kedavra!"_

That was it. Voldemort was dead. They fought together for everything. They shared food. They protected each other from the nightmares. They shared jokes. They shared the good and the bad, and they were happy to do so. Why?

_Because we're Dumbledore's Army,_ Draco thought as Harry Potter picked him up and spun him around, laughing loudly before kissing him for what felt better than the first time. This was the beginning of a new era, and no one could ever expect what happened next.


End file.
